


Retribution

by VillainousShakespeare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Evil Loki (Marvel), F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, King Loki (Marvel), Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: Loki has just conquered two united armies on the field of battle. Now he confronts the woman who brought them together to oppose him - daughter to the proud king of one army, betrothed of the general of their ally. Angry at the challenge to his throne he decides to make an example of her, and gives her a choice: be tossed to his soldiers for their entertainment, or willingly submit to his every perverted demand as his personal slave.Basically, my attempt at a Loki/slave one shot. VERY NON-CON! This is not the love story Loki of my previous works, but just pure, unadulterated, dark, perverted porn.





	Retribution

 

She knew the moment he entered the room, even though her eyes were bound and people had been coming in and out all evening. There was a change to the air, a tension that ran through the closed-in space that could only mean the presence of one born to command. As the daughter of a king she was well versed with the effect. Drawing herself up as best she could, Rowan prepared to meet the demon who had beaten the combined armies of two lands and brought them to ruin.

He made her wait for some time, sensing her mingled impatience, and anxiety. It amused him to observe her trying to keep her posture erect, her pride strong. Oh, he was going to have fun with this one, he could tell. It was always better when they resisted. It made the inevitable outcome that much more rewarding.

Finally tiring of the game, Loki raised his hand and the blindfold was removed from Rowan's eyes. She blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light as her eyes made a quick scan of the room before coming to rest on her captor. He smirked down at her from where he sat on a tall chair, opulence completely out of place in the soldier's room. There was nothing soft about him, though. From his booted feet to the gold horns curving back from his helmet he was all hard lines and edges. Even his cheekbones looked as if they could cut, and his eyes were glacier chips as they stared down at her with derision.

"You are the daughter of Edwin," Loki said, more of a statement than a question. He knew all too well who she was; it was why she was here.

"I am princess Rowan," she said proudly, raising her chin. "Daughter to the King of Finvar."

"The former King," he corrected her. "You were also, I believe, recently betrothed to Jorn, the general of the troops of Carth."

"I was."

"Well then," the thin smile did not reach his eyes, "we have you to thank."

"My Lord?" she asked in confusion.

"For this war," he clarified, gesturing expansively. "The bloody battle we have just been through. Bloodier to your friends, it's true, but none the less. It is because of you all our duties, all other interests and pursuits were put on hold, that we might route the scum that set out to dethrone us."

"I am not a warrior, my Lord," she told him, eyes confused. "This war was not begun by me."

"Ah, but there you are wrong," he schooled her, rubbing one finger over his lower lip as he pierced her with his gaze. "In the past, Finvar and Carth were divided, enemies. They were so busy squabbling between themselves that Asgard need never bother with them. We could count on the animosity along their border to keep them docile, obedient to our wishes. But then you were born."

Loki glared at Rowan, who took a deep breath as he leaned towards her. She was attempting to keep her fear at bay, but he was so much larger than she. Thin, yes, but all whipcord muscle under the leather armor he wore, and taller than any man she knew with an air of uncontested power.

"I had been counting it a misfortune that you had been born a girl," he said, stroking his mouth, "but now I am of two minds. On the one hand, this war is all your fault. You were born a girl, and so Edwin was able to offer you up to Jorn, uniting their lands. In essence, your father sold your cunt to the enemy to buy an ally for himself. And with Jorn no longer a threat, they were free to turn their treasonous eyes on Our Throne."

"And on the other hand?" she asked when he lapsed into silence, although she was fairly certain she didn't want to know.

"On the other hand," he smiled, a predatory gleam in his eye, "you are a rather pretty little thing. And it gives us certain... opportunities now that you are here."

"What opportunities?" she managed to get the words out.

"Why, retribution, of course," he said with an evil grin. "You, my little captive, will make a very useful example and a very lovely slave."

"You may as well kill me now," she said bravely, squaring her shoulders as much as she could with her hands tied behind her back.

"Oh, I have no intention of killing you at all," Loki purred.

"Well I have no intention of obeying you, so it seems we are at an impasse," she told him with bravado.

Loki threw back his head and laughed, causing Rowan to bristle with anger.

"Oh, little slave," he said when he had caught his breath, "I really don't care what you intend. You have two choices, and two only. One, you may resist me and my commands. In that case, I will fuck you despite your resistance, and then you will be given to my soldiers. All of them. There is a shortage of camp followers - none of the women seemed to want to come to this forsaken border - so my men are in desperate need of some female companionship. They will be given very strict orders, of course, not to kill you, but you know how soldiers are. Even in the most disciplined army, they can be a little rough. I am afraid you will be in for some very long nights and days before all seven hundred of them have had their turn. I shall enjoy watching it though. Almost as much as your father and your fiancé will before I have them killed."

Rowan went white at his threat, terror seizing her heart. He would do it. She could tell by the look in his eye it was no idle threat. Loki smiled as he saw the realization set in. Good. He had her now.

"The other option," he went on, making his voice more soothing as he looked her up and down, "is to accept your fate. Embrace the honor that the Gods have bestowed on you and give yourself completely up - to me. You will obey my every whim, my every desire. You will be my personal slave, and my will shall become yours. I will keep you safe from the soldiers. And, if you do a very, _very_ good job in pleasing me, I will spare your father's life. Now, what is it to be?"

Rowan opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to form words that would not come. She was trapped, well and truly trapped. There was no choice, not really. Loki was hard and cruel and a monster, everything she had heard of him. But he was going to have her anyway. What good was it to fight if all it would buy her was more pain at the hands of other, coarser men? She could go along with his demands, as distasteful as they were, for a while, lull him into a false sense of security, and then when he let his guard down, slit his throat.

"I don't have all day, slave," he snapped at her. "You will answer me."

"I will... accept my fate," she choked out the words, wincing as they reluctantly passed her lips.

"I never doubted it. Off the bench and on your knees, slave," he told her, as the guards laughed.

"My Lord, I am a princess," she reminded him.

"You were," he corrected. "You are no longer. Do you see that bitch, over in the corner?"

Rowan looked over to where a large wolf-like dog lay curled in the corner of the room, happily chewing on an old boot. Reluctantly she nodded.

"Speak when asked a question," he spat at her.

"I do, my lord," she ground out.

"Look closely at her then," he commanded. "That is your station now. Do I make myself clear? In fact, Freya is above your station. She has been a loyal and obedient companion for years now, and has earned a higher place. She heels, she begs, she obeys all commands I give her with no thought but of pleasing me. That, dear slave, is what I expect from you. Now, KNEEL."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Rowan sank to her knees. Loki looked down at her through hooded eyes and felt his cock beginning to swell. She really was lovely. He couldn't wait to break her. Snapping his fingers, he called Freya over to his side.

"That's a good girl," he cooed, scratching her ears. Reaching down, he unfastened the choke collar from around the dog's neck. Freya whined a bit, uncertain what this change meant, but he stroked her and soothed her nerves before sending her obediently back to her corner.

"Come here, slave," he pointed at the space before him where his dog had just been frisking.

Eyes sparkling with anger, Rowan approached him on her knees. When she reached the foot of his chair, Loki reached down just as he had done with his pet and ran his hands through her hair, enjoying the way its silky strands flowed between his fingers. With a cruel grin he took Freya's collar and fastened it securely around her neck, pulling it just tight enough to be ever so slightly uncomfortable.

"Good girl," he smirked, and pulled on the leash so that she fell onto the floor, her face between his boots. "And now, slave, you will show your submission to your master. Lick my boots."

"You can't mean it!" she protested, round eyes gaping at him.

"Oh, I assure you, I very much mean it," he said smugly. "Freya does it all the time. It is what I expect of my pets. Lick. Them."

As his men grinned and laughed, Rowan scrunched up her nose and ran her tongue over first one boot and then the other. Loki moaned as he looked at it poking out from between her lips. The power he felt at her enforced show of obedience went straight to his cock and he let one hand drift down to stroke it through his leather pants.

"That's enough," he said, when she had polished his boots with her saliva. He tugged on the leash and brought her back up to her knees. "You have a talented tongue, slave. Shall we see what other use we can find for it?"

Rowan gasped, earning a chuckle from her tormentor. Loki stood and brought himself closer to her, stopping when his groin was directly in front of her face. Sliding his hand in the back of her hair, he yanked her forward and pressed against her with his bulge. She whimpered slightly, attempting to pull away, but he held her there while he rubbed against her.

"It occurs to me that you are wearing far to much, slave," he mused, looking down at her. "That needs to be addressed. Ask me to rectify that."

"What?" she asked perplexed.

"Beg me to take your clothes," he spelled out for her.

"You must be joking."

"Shall I have the men start drawing lots to see who gets you first when I am done?" he asked in a casual voice, as if he were asking if he should have a horse saddled.

"No!"

"Then beg me."

"Please, My Lord," she licked her lips, eyes on the ground, "please take my clothes."

"Oh, I think you can do better than that," he prodded, enjoying the blush staining her cheeks as his men guffawed around her.

"Please, I am wearing too much. Take them off of me. Let me... let me be bare for you."

"Well, if you insist," he smirked. "Stand up."

Drawing the dagger from his belt, Loki brought the point to the neckline of her dress. With a long, gliding stroke he cut through the expensive fabric, cutting all the way down to where the hem fell at her ankles. When he was done, he took the two sides of the fabric and slowly pulled them apart, pushing them off her shoulders and down her arms to hang from her bound hands. He stepped back to get a better look at her standing before him in nothing but her underthings. A utilitarian white corset cinched in her trim waist and pushed her lush breasts up and out. A small pair of white panties delicately covered her privates. Taking his lower lip between his teeth, Loki sank to one knee in front of her and with a flick of his wrist cut the waistband on her knickers, pulling them away.

"Much better, don't you think, slave? You may thank me now."

"Thank... thank you, my lord," she said through clenched teeth.

"You will call me Master, slave," he corrected her.

"Thank you, Master," she said bitterly, causing Loki's cock to grow even harder.

Reaching down, he unfastened his leather trousers and pulled out his heavy cock. Rowan's eyes grew huge as he began stroking it before her face. Her mouth opened slightly in shock at the huge size of him, the closeness, the obscene way a pearl of white began to form on the head of his massive member.

"That's right, slave," he purred, watching her gape at him. "Look at it. This is your world from this point forward. Your entire purpose is nothing more than to be a home for my cock when I desire it. A place to burry it and unload my cum. Now, open that whore mouth wider."

Rowan gasped at his command, which was all he needed to thrust forward and into her waiting mouth. Grabbing the back of her head, Loki held her fast as he mercilessly pushed his length past the back of her mouth and into her throat. Rowan gagged and shuddered at the invasion, but Loki was relentless. Better to teach her now what his expectations were.

She had known that he would take her, that much was obvious, but she had never expected this. He was so large, so ruthless that she started to see spots before her eyes as breathing was denied her. Just when she felt her thoughts begin to swirl, giving her the dim hope that she would pass out and end this misery, he pulled back and she was able to gasp air into her lungs. The respite was brief, as he was back and further down her throat moments later.

"Don't just sit there, slave," he spat, beginning to pump in and out of her mouth. "I expect you to earn your keep. Suck and lick like a good whore."

Trying to blank her mind, to block out the laughter of the men surrounding them and the pain from his pounding cock, Rowan moved her tongue along his length, hollowing her cheeks as she added suction. Loki groaned and tightened his grip in her hair, one hand dipping down to pinch her nipple cruelly. Rowan could feel tears stinging her eyes, and hear muffled moans from her mouth as she cried out in resistance around him, but that just seemed to spur him on more. 

"Yes, you are a little slut," he panted, "such a wet, welcoming mouth for your master. Such a naturally talented tongue. So much potential. I will teach you, little slave, teach you how to use it to draw out my pleasure. You already suck so hard on me, you can't get enough, can you? I knew you were a cockslut the moment I saw you. You will crave my cum so much that it will become all you think about, how to please me so that I fill you with it. Your mouth, your cunt, your ass. You exist now to receive it, and I will delight in giving it to you."

Loki gave a few more erratic thrusts, and suddenly her mouth was filled with a warm, salty liquid. Rowan tried to cough and spit it out, but Loki held firm in her mouth, forcing her to swallow it down. When he finally drew himself out of her mouth, it was only to give his slowly softening cock a few more strokes and send a sticky white mess shooting onto her face. Grinning, he took his head and rubbed it across her cheeks, smearing the cum all over her as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"Now that is how a whore should look," he smirked, looking at her cum stained face and red rimmed eyes. "I look forward to continuing your reeducation, slave. For now, you are dismissed. Guard, take her to Mistress Hawl. Pay attention to everything she tells you, slave. I expect you to be perfect at your presentation tomorrow."

And like that she was dismissed. Rowan trailed in stupor after the guard who held the end of the chain round her neck, dress dragging behind her, cum drying on her face. How had this happened to her? She was a princess. Destined to marry a great man and unite two kingdoms in peace. What had become of her life?

Rowan was given over to a large, blowsy, no-nonsense woman with a kind smile but exacting eyes. Mistress Hawl had been in Loki's employ for decades, and knew what the prince, now king, expected from his slaves. She didn't approve, per se, but it was not her place to correct the behavior of royalty. All she could do was try to give the girl all the advice she had to keep her from incurring his wrath and, if possible, to bring her enjoyment of a sort in her new position.

After a long bath the next morning where she was scrubbed and buffed and shaved, Rowan's hair was brushed out and styled into a long coil down her back, tied with green ribbon adorned with small golden bells. Red was painted on her lips and black coal was used around her eyes.

She knew a moment of relief when the dog's choke chain was removed from her neck, but it proved to be short lived. A gold collar, again of the type one would see on an animal, was placed in its stead. To Rowan's horror, two gold clips were also attached to her nipples, causing a pain that sent sparks of heat down to her center, making her uncomfortably aware of how prominent her nipples now were. The clips were attached to chains of their own, and all three chains came together to attach to one long leash. The girl attending her gave a testing yank to the leash, and Rowan blushed bright red as she was pulled forward by the combined tugging on her neck and breasts. The final humiliation, though, was the gold metal contraption that was put on her in place of underwear, green sheer fabric falling from in the front and back calling attention to rather than covering her bear legs.

Rowan reached down to pull at the confining metal, but could find no way to open and remove it. Wordlessly she raised her eyes to Mistress Hawl, causing the woman to sigh.

"It's a chastity belt," the older woman explained. "It is to keep you from touching yourself in His Majesty's absence."

"Touching myself?" Rowan repeated in disbelief. "I don't want anyone touching me, not even myself!"

"He is a bit possessive about his playthings," Mistress Hawl shrugged. 

"I am not a plaything!"

"Now, miss, you had best listen to me, for I've been around and know how things are. You need to adjust to your reality as it stands now. The King has chosen you to be his slave, and if you don't want to suffer even worse you will reconcile yourself to that truth. It is not all bad. You must admit, he is a handsome man."

Against her will, Rowan found herself bringing Loki's form to mind. Tall, lean, long dark hair, pale skin, flashing eyes. He was indeed handsome. Far and away the most handsome man she had ever seen. More than that, the aura of sheer power he exuded was in itself extremely attractive. 

"He may be handsome, but he is evil. The very devil," she said, reminding herself as much as convincing the older woman.

"He is the King, and that is all that matters. Now, be a good girl and he will reward you. Be bad and you will be punished. He's going to have you either way, why make it harder on yourself?"

It was much the same logic she had used herself. Shoulders drooping, Rowan listened as Mistress Hawl told her what was expected of her that evening. Her blood began to turn to ice, not sure if she would be able to do it. It was only when she thought of her father, and the offhand promise Loki had made to let him live  _if she did a very good job pleasing him_ , that gave her the strength and determination to see this through.

The throne room was stuffed full as Loki took his seat, giddy expectation running through him. In the center, bound in metal chains and locked together, the leaders of the enemy troops stood in bitter dejection. He could easily pick out Rowan's father and would be fiancé among them. He hoped they enjoyed the show he had planned for them; he knew he would.

As if on cue, the side door opened and one of his house guard stepped in, looking to Loki for confirmation. With a wide smile Loki nodded and sat up in anticipation as his new prize was led into the room.

She was even more gorgeous than he had remembered. In the officers’ room yesterday she had been bedraggled if obviously  lovely. Today, she was a vision. Her head stayed high, trying not to look at anyone in the room as she was brought, nearly naked to stand before his throne. The audience had gone quiet, waiting to see who this was and what he had in store for them. It didn't take long before someone in the crowd realized her identity, and in moments it had spread through the hall, causing horror among the captives and excitement in his own men.

Rowan wanted the floor to open and swallow her. In her worst dreams she had never envisioned anything as lowering as this. Paraded before a great hall of men like an animal, all but naked to their eyes. Slowly she raised her eyes to look at Loki on his throne, smirking down at her with bright, malicious eyes. Tongue running along his lips, he examined her from head to toe.

"Your new slave, My King," the guard intoned, handing Loki the end of Rowan's chain.

"Ah, yes!" Loki replied, as if he had forgotten all about her. "I must say, slave, you are looking lovely today. Slavery suits you. But has no one taught you proper etiquette? Is this how you greet your Master?"

Rowan cried out as Loki suddenly yanked sharply on her chain, causing intense pain in her nipples and a choking sensation as the loop around her neck tightened. As quickly as she could, she fell to her knees, dropping her face to the floor in front of him.

"That's more like it," Loki smiled approvingly. "That's a slave's proper place. Now, I am told that you have something to ask us, slave. A request of our throne. We will hear it."

Rowan looked up at him, smirking down as if he hadn't written the lines himself that she must now speak. She hated him so intensely, and yet... and yet. She could not look away as his eyes bored into her own, waiting for her to speak.

"My King," she began, as he spread his legs wider, making room for his growing erection, "it is my deepest wish to serve you. Please, accept my body as an offering to your throne and use it for your pleasure in whatever manner you see fit."

Loki hummed as he looked down on her. It was quite an offering she was giving him, that body. He could think of all manner of things he wanted to do with it and to it. 

"Hmm," Loki pretended to think the matter over, "it has been a while since I have had a new sextoy, I’m afraid I broke my last one. Would you like that, slave? To be my new toy? A doll for me to play with?”

”Yes, Master,” She forced herself to say, hearing in despair a wail from behind her where she knew her father and his army captains knelt in chains. If only she could let them know that she did this for them, that Loki might spare their King.

”But are you fit for the job,” Loki mused, running his eyes assessingly over her. “I require much from my toys. You have to want it. Tell me, slave, are you wet?”

If possible, Rowan’s blush deepened even more. Of course she wasn’t wet! She was furious. Humiliated. Ready to kill. But as these thoughts flew through her mind, Rowan took stock of her body and realized, to her horror, that despite all of this she was, in fact, undeniably aroused. The mortification was almost more than she could bare as she felt the heat between her legs and realized that she was all but gushing.

”Yes, Master,” she whispered. It was what she knew she had to answer in any case, but the fact that it was true was shattering.

”Show me,” Loki commanded, leaning back in his throne. “I require proof of you desire for me.”

Looking at him in desperation at him, Rowan gestures to the golden chastity belt blocking her privates.

”Ah, that’s right,” Loki shook his head sadly. “You are still being trained not to touch what is mine. I suppose I could remove that for you... if you asked nicely.”

”Master,” Rowan said with self loathing, knowing it was inevitable, “I beg you to remove my chastity belt so I might prove how wet you have made me.”

”Very well.”

Loki snapped his fingers and the gold device opened itself and clattered to the floor, leaving her completely naked to all the gathered masses. Cheers and whistles greeted her uncovering, along with angry shouts from her own people, and it took all of her will not to roll up into a ball and weep at his feet. Instead, Rowan brought her shaking hand down between her legs and ran her fingers through the drenched folds of her cunt. When she lifted them towards him, They glistened with an unmistakable shine that screamed louder than words how much her body was betraying her.

”By Valhalla,” Loki burst out with genuine laughter, “you _are_ a little slut, aren’t you! Look at you, so wet from being paraded around naked on a leash, from being reduced to nothing more than an object for my lust. What a cock-whore we have discovered!”

”Thank you, Master,” she choked out when he looked at her expectantly.

She knew what was next, and she thought it might make her faint to say the words. But as Loki began to shift impatiently on his throne and his eyes flicked meaningfully to her father, Rowan knew what needed to be done.

”Would it please you, Master, to try me?” She asked, eyes raised to his as she had been instructed, seeing his lust blown pupils and predatory grin. “Please, Master, I long for you slake your lust with my body. Allow me, I beg, to satisfy you.”

”Desperate little fuck toy,” Loki grinned down at her.

Oh, he was enjoying her degridation. Hers and that of her father and fiancé, forced to watch their precious princess reduced to nothing more than desperate cunt begging to be fucked. The fact that she really was shocking wet added so many layers to her humiliation. It seemed the proud, spoiled bitch really was the slut he had named her. 

“You need to prepare yourself first,” he told her cruelly. “I am not of a mind to do it for you. Here pleasure yourself with my riding crop until you are open enough to take the heft of my cock.”

Rowan had not been prepared for this. Biting her lip she stared at the black leather crop that suddenly appeared in Loki’s hand. Panic gripping her, she shook her head at the thought of what he was asking.

”Slave,” he said sternly, tapping the crop against his leg, “as you learned yesterday my size is significant. In a moment I am going to shove every last inch of it into your tight little pussy, whether it is ready or not, with no thought of your comfort. You should be falling over yourself in gratitude that I am allowing you a moment to stretch it before I claim what is mine.”

With trembling hand Rowan took the crop from him and, swallowing, brought it down to rub against her slit. Loki watched her in amusement, reaching into her trousers to caress his aching cock as she awkwardly began working the handle into her cunt.

”That’s it,” he encouraged her, stroking himself to the rhythm she was using, “ride the leather. Open yourself up for me. From now on I expect you to always be wet and gaping when in my presence, ready to be fucked at any moment. After all, what good is a toy if you can’t play with it at will.”

Despite herself, Rowan began to feel her pleasure mounting as she rhythmically moved the hard leather in and out of herself, tilting as she went to open her entrance wider. It was true that he was impossibly large; he could hurt her severely if she was not careful.

”That is enough!” Loki finally snapped, yanking on her leash once more as she cried out in pain. Too much more of watching her innocent eyes as she learned to touch herself and he would not last nearly as long as he wished inside of her. “I told you to make yourself ready for me, not to make yourself cum, slut. Remember this rule, my little doll - you are NEVER to cum without my express permission. This is not about your pleasure, but mine. Your pleasure BELONGS TO ME along with all the rest of you, and like the rest of you will be used only for my enjoyment. Now stand up, whore.”

Wiping the tears off her cheeks, Rowan stood on shaking legs. Loki rose from his throne and circled around her, inspecting her like she was a horse at market. Casually, never looking her in the eye, he weighed one of her full breasts in his hand, tugging on the chain and pinching it, then smiling as a bruise began to form. Continuing his inspection, he suddenly pushed his hand between her legs and drove three fingers hard up inside of her.

”Oh, slave!” He moaned, curling his fingers within her, “You are so nice and tight. I am going to enjoy seeing just how far I can stretch you before you break!”

Rowan moaned despite herself, feeling his fingers hit just the right spot inside her. Loki laughed at her reaction, teasing her clit with his thumb despite his avowal not to prepare her. She was just so surprisingly responsive to his touch! He couldn’t wait to see, to hear, and to feel how she responded to his cock.

Reaching up, Loki grabbed the long coil of her hair and pulled it savagely, using it along with her chain to lead her up the steps to stand beside the throne. Wrapping it around his fist, pushed her down so that she was bent over the arm rest, ass suddenly sticking up in the air.

”That’s right, whore,” he growled, pressing her cheek against the seat so that she stared out into the audience. “Look at them all. All the men witnessing your shame. Seeing you for what you are. A greedy little cumslut desperate for a cock inside you. Now beg for it.”

”Please,” Rowan heard the word gasp out of her, horrified by how much she meant it.

”Please what?” Loki asked, bringing the crop down hard onto her ass.

”Please fuck me, Master,” she sobbed, wondering how her life had come to this.

”That is pathetic, whore,” he sneered, whipping her again with the crop and causing her to cry out in pain before he moved it to drag through her and stoke her arousal. “Look at how drenched you are. How desperate to be fucked. And that is all you can manage? I don’t think You deserve to be my fucktoy. Perhaps you are better suited to the soldier’s tents after all.”

Another swipe came down hard right onto Rowan’s cunt, and before she knew what happened, something inside her snapped. 

“Oh god, please Master, no,” she moaned, closing her eyes as her arousal began to be too much for her. “Please use me yourself. Please, please, I need _you_ to fuck me. Make me yours. Fill me with your cock and take your pleasure from my body. I want to make you cum, to feel you in my cunt. Please!”

With a triumphant growl, Loki freed himself from his pants and slammed inside her, balls slapping against her as he pushed deep enough to his her cervix. Rowan let out a howl of mixed pleasure and pain as her cunt was forced to take him all in. It was so tight around him it almost took Loki's breath away. Not pausing to let her adjust, he drew back until only the very tip of him was left in her and then slammed back in again.

"Is this what you wanted, slave?" he demanded, continue his punishing assault on her pussy. "To be taken like a whore? To have me mount you as I would my horse and ride you in front of all the court?"

"Yes!" she screamed, meaning it. "Yes, god, Master, please. Please take me."

"Pathetic fucktoy," he chuckled, pulling her hair so it hurt. "Open your eyes. Look out at all the people watching. Seeing you for what you are. Seeing how much you enjoy my cock in your cunt. But you'd take it anywhere, wouldn't you, slut?"

"Yes, Master," she whimpered as his hand came down to grip her hip hard enough to leave bruises. Gods, she felt so good. The noises she made as he drilled into her were driving him mad. "Let's show them all what the extent of your depravity, shall we?"

Wordlessly, Rowan moaned in response, terrified at what was coming next.

"I'll take that as a yes," Loki grinned. "Cum for me, slut. I want them to watch as your cunt squeezes and gushes in desire around the cock of the God who enslaved you. Do it. NOW!"

As Loki slammed hard into Rowan's pussy, his hand dipped down to pinch her little clit and she screamed as she felt wave upon wave of intense orgasm flood through her body. Loki moaned as her body gripped him even harder, strangling his cock as it spasmed in pleasure. 

Rowan closed her eyes again, thinking her humiliation complete. What more could he ever possibly do to her than that? She had cum, had taken agonizingly intense pleasure, for the villain who had destroyed her life, and she had done it in front of everyone whose respect she valued. With a sob her body went limp over the arm of the chair.

Seeing her lying there, boneless and trembling, Loki savored his moment. The little fool actually thought she was finished. Oh, he was about to show her otherwise. To show her just how total her subjugation was to become.

"Slave," he purred, running one hand in an almost caress down her back, "are you under the impression that I am finished with you?"

"Yes Master?" he replied, hesitantly.

"Little whore, I am not some common man to be so quickly finished. And you do not get to be finished until I am. Now, I let you cum, what do you say?"

"Th-thank you, m-master," she stammered, brokenly.

"You're welcome, slave," he replied magnanimously. "Now, my turn."

Loki reached forward and wrapped his long fingers around her throat. With a tight grip that had Rowan seeing stars, he lifted her back up to a stand position and turned, her body still impaled on his length, so that she was facing the audience. One arm around her waist and the other hand gripping her throat he began to move again within her, holding her body so that all could see her as he fucked her senseless from behind. He was grunting now, rutting like an animal into her soft hole while he carefully allowed her just enough oxygen to keep from passing out. He wanted her to be aware of it all. Aware of how she was screaming his name, crying out in pleasure as he took her body to places she did not know exist. Slowly, he felt his balls begin to tighten as his own climax neared and he squeezed harder on her throat.

"Once more, slave," he commanded hoarsely. "Cum once more while I fill you with my seed."

As he bottomed out again within her, Rowan went taut in his arms and screamed his name as she orgasmed. Lowering his head to bite down on her shoulder, Loki found his own release, spewing rope after rope inside her as he came deep inside.

When he had finally finished coating her womb with his seed, Loki pulled her off of him and set her down, where she sank boneless to the floor at his feet. Hunkering down on his knees next to her, he spread her legs open wide and watched in contentment as a slow stream of cum ran out of her. Gathering some on his fingers, he brought his hand to her lips and pushed them into her mouth.

"Do you taste that, slave?" he asked her, almost gently. "That is your reward. It means that you have pleased me. I am proud of you, my darling cumslut. Now what do you say?"

"Tha-thank you master," she sighed, smile tilting up her lips. It tasted so good in that moment. The taste of the two of them mixed together on her tongue. She had made him cum. Made her Master proud. That was what mattered. That was all that mattered.

"Your welcome, slave," he chuckled, seeing the glazed look in her eyes.

Loki sat back on his throne, doing up his trousers, and gently extended his foot so that his boot was under her head. Turning onto her side, legs still splayed wide, Rowan rested her cheek on it.

"Why don't you lie there and rest, Slave," he suggested. "The night is young yet. I am sure to have need of your services again before it is over."

"Yes, Master," she said, closing her eyes. "Thank you Master."

Loki smiled. She was his.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, don't quite know where this came from. I've been a little stuck with plot on a different fic, and I wanted to just write something completely plot free and totally porn (ah, hormones) to cleanse my palate as it were. 
> 
> Anyway, I can't tell if it's any good right now, but I hope someone enjoys it. Sorry if it is unreadable. As always, I would love any feedback you care to share! :)


End file.
